1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a wideband local oscillation signal generator; and, more particularly, to a dual-band wideband local oscillation signal generator which is applicable to a dual-mode system.
2. Description of Related Art
The fourth generation (4G) mobile communication is a next generation of wireless communication technology which can reach a date rate of 1 Gbps in a stationary state and a data rate of 100 Mbps in a moving state. The 4G mobile communication reaches 50 times the data rate of the third generation (3G) mobile communication (WCDMA) in a high-speed moving state and 10 times the data rate of the ultra-high-speed Internet in a stationary state. The 1-Gbps data rate means that 100 MP3 music files (300 MByte) can be downloaded in 2.4 seconds, 1 movie corresponding to 1 piece of CD (800 Mbyte) can be downloaded in 5.6 seconds, and 20-M HDTV broadcasting can be downloaded in 12.5 seconds.
In addition, the 4G mobile communication organically can interlink different networks, such as cable/wireless telephone networks, satellite communication networks, wireless LAN networks, and digital broadcasting networks, and allow voice communications, high-quality TV viewing, and Internet connection at the same time through a single mobile phone, without regard to position of users.
The International Telecommunication Union (ITU), International Standardization Organization, calls the 4G mobile communication “SBI2K” (Systems Beyond IMT 200). WiMAX and Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology are powerful candidates of the 4G mobile communication systems.
In the 4G mobile communication systems such as WiMAX and LTE, a wide frequency band is required for high-speed wireless communications as the quantity of data to be transmitted increases.